


It/She/Serana

by Cantatrice18



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Backstory, Bigotry & Prejudice, Character Study, Dawnguard, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Isran loathes all vampires - particularly a certain female who comes to the Dawnguard offering help. But over time, Isran's opinion of Serana softens from hatred to distrust, and finally to grudging respect.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. It

It stared at him with glowing orange eyes, bold as brass. Filth. Every fiber of Isran’s being longed to strike it down, to watch the light fade from those eyes as it choked in its own blood. Most abominations were wise enough to flee before him, but this one stood its ground. It even dared to speak to him, as though they were equals, asking the whereabouts of the Order’s newest member. It claimed to have information, secrets to relay. Fingers itching to reach for his weapon, he led the creature into the interrogation room to wait. The various instruments of torture were yet more temptations. He could imagine the vampiric wretch stretched out on the rack or manacled to a wall, begging for mercy that would not come. But that was for some other time. The Order was weak, vulnerable to attack. If this—thing—said it could help, then he would be a fool not to listen to it. He only hoped he’d get the chance to drive a hammer through its skull before too long. There was only so much a man could wait.


	2. She

She was a menace to them all, a saber-toothed feline disguised as a housecat. Everything about her screamed of danger. The softness of her voice concealed hidden depths of perversion; the sinuous movements of her body emphasized her predator nature. She sat among them, a ways apart but still very much present, listening as they planned attacks on her own kind and saying nothing. He suspected treachery, of course, but so far all the guards he’d sent to keep watch over her had reported nothing out of the ordinary. He knew she had to be outsmarting them somehow. Why in the name of all the Gods would one of them help a group of vampire slayers? Unless she had her own reasons for wanting her fellow creatures dead. Unless she was even more twisted than he realized.


	3. Serana

Serana was their asset and their ally. Loathe as he often was to admit it, her assistance had been key to uncovering Harkon’s plans and retrieving Auriel’s Bow. Now, on the eve of battle, Isran couldn’t help but doubt her resolve. She seemed so strong, so purposeful, but it was one thing to war against nameless undead and another thing entirely to destroy family. He tried not to feel for her, but it was difficult when he caught sight of the concerned creases around her mouth and golden eyes or the way she would sometimes stare into the distance as though seeing something very far away. He prayed she would find the inner strength to do what had to be done. He had only recently come to the decision to spare her life if she helped destroy the Volkihars, and he didn’t want any complications that might lead him to another, darker conclusion. He had grown, if not fond, then used to the young woman’s presence at their table. Vampire or otherwise, she was as much a member of their order as the men and women she fought beside. Whatever the battle’s outcome, he hoped she would survive.


End file.
